Sing a Little More
by Soulless Warlock
Summary: Sequel to Sing a Little Scene for Me. A wise blue man once said "Nothing ever ends" and that goes the same as music. Join the gleeks, the OCs, their family, friends and enemies in another celebration of music. Various pairings both canon and fanon.
1. A New World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**Timeframe: Set during Sue's early pregnancy, before she knows the baby's gender or any of that.**

**0000000000**

"Ellen," Sue Sylvester groaned, "if I wanted to deal with the upbeat, saccharine sound of musicals and all the other songs that William's bi-curious club of acne-scarred mouth breathers love to butcher week after week, you're clearly crazier than Howard Hughes the night he was hopped up on Sucrets and helped Orson Welles lead an alien invasion of Earth that would result in the origin of bellbottoms. And since I don't want to be a part of another fashion abomination, I would like you to leave."

She waved Emma Pillsbury away, but the ginger wasn't moving. Sue looked up from her current issue of Splits Magazine and sighed.

"Would you leave if I told you that the musk of your orangutan personage and my allergy to it is detrimental to the health of my child?"

Emma crossed her arms. "Sue, with all of the books you've been reading on pregnancy and the development of children in the womb, you must've heard about the idea of utilizing classical music to stimulate the child's IQ and allow you to bond with it."

"I have read that," the cheerleading coach stated, "and I have been using classical music to bond with my unborn child. Every night, I listen to Mozart as I plot new and various ways to shave the alpaca fur that your fiancée calls hair off of his head and use to make warm coats and blankets for the children of Haiti."

"She's resisting," Emma said, burying her face in her hands, trying to suppress a laugh. Every once and while, Sue came up with a good one.

On those words, Will Schuester and Shannon Besite entered Sue's office, the two of them looking like the cats that'd swallowed the canary and the chicken respectively.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not getting out this?" Sue asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Look," Will said, taking a seat next to Emma, "I know you're reticent about this…"

"No, William, I'm not reticent, I'm against the idea."

"But, hear us out," Will waited for Sue to interrupt him again, but she was silent, "It doesn't have to be just classical music, it can be any kind of music. Anything that makes your baby feel the love I know you have for this child."

"My baby knows how much I love it, I even started eating solid foods again because it."

"I'm not saying you don't love the baby. I know how important this is to you and I want to help you connect. I know you want that baby to know that when it's born, you're his or her mother and…"

Will trailed off, unsure of how to say what he was thinking diplomatically.

"Are you saying I'm imposing?"

"Yeah," Will said with the best "d'uh" expression on his face.

"A little bit," Emma added.

"I knew that was one of the risks when I got pregnant," Sue said.

"So, no album for the baby?" Will asked, getting a head shake from Sue in the process. "It's a real shame. We were gonna ask you to record a couple of songs for her."

"Shame to," Beiste added. "I hear you're a top 40 artist over in Eastern Europe with Olivia Newton-John. You do this; you could go straight to number if you do this."

This seemed to grab Sue's attention.

"Well, aside from a brilliant mind, good looks and legs that make Tina Turner jealous, I would like to pass on something to my baby." Sue pursed her lips, placed her magazine on the desk and removed her glasses. "What would I have to do?"

**0000000000**

The stage was a black template, waiting for the artist to paint his masterpiece. The air was filled with the light, melodic sounds of a piano. That melody soon changed pace becoming stronger than before, a spotlight focusing on the center of the stage.

This spot was soon filled by Emma. She took a breath and began to sing:

_ "A new world calls across the ocean. A new world calls across the sky. A new world whispers in the shadows, 'Time to fly, time to fly'!"_

Another spotlight hit at the back of the auditorium. The curtain flung open and Will entered the room, singing with gusto.

_ "It's about one moment. The moment before it all becomes clear," _he stopped in the center of the aisle, schmoozing with the non-existent audience. _"And in that one moment you start to believe there's nothing to fear." _

He started walking again, his confidence apparent to all on hand.

_ "It's about one second. And just when you're on the verge of success the sky starts to change and the wind starts to blow." _

Will stepped onto the stage, smiling at Emma.

_ "And you're suddenly a stranger," _he sang out._ "There's no explaining where you stand," _he joined Emma in her spotlight, the second one flickering off, the original growing brighter._ "And you didn't know that you sometimes have to go round an unexpected bend and the road will end in a new world."_

Will grabbed Emma's hand and spun her around, pulling her closer.

_ "A new world calls for me to follow," _the redhead sang._ "A new world waits for my reply. A new world holds me to a promise standing by, standing by…"_

As it had done earlier, the spotlight kicked up, this time focused on the left side of the back of the auditorium, the opposite spot of where Will had entered.

_"It's about one moment,"_ Sue sang, repeating Will's actions, _"that moment you think you know where you stand, and in that one moment the things that you're sure of slip from your hand."_

Sue's glowing smile surprised the two as she slinked down the aisle.

_"And you've got one second,"_ she continued, _"to try to be clear, to try to stand tall, but nothing's the same. And the wind starts to blow."_

She rose up the steps as Will had done, her voice growing stronger with each movement.

_"And you're suddenly a stranger in some completely different land,"_ she stepped into the spotlight with Will and Emma, the former stepping out in front of the latter, taking Sue's hand and dancing around the stage with her. _"And you thought you knew, but you didn't have a clue that the surface sometimes cracks, to reveal the tracks to a new world."_

The three performers almost jumped out of their skins as Beiste appeared on stage, her enthusiasm possibly greater than all of their own.

_"You have a house in the hills…" _she sang.

_"You have a job on the coast…"_ Sue added.

_"You find a lover you're sure you believe in," _Will interjected.

Besite pushed Will out of the spotlight. _"You've got a pool in the back…"_

_"You get to the part of your life…"_ Sue sang to Beiste.

Will bounced back in, grabbing a hold of Emma._ "You hold the ring in your hand."_

_"But then the earthquake hits…" _Beiste sang, stepping back, the lights spreading across the stage.

_"And the bank closes in…"_ Sue shrugged.

_"Then you realize you didn't know anything,"_ Will declared.

_** "Nobody told you the best way to steer when the wind starts to blow…" **_the quartet sang out, harmonizing perfectly.

_"And you're suddenly a stranger!" _Beiste cried out.

_**"All of a sudden…" **_Sue, Will, and Emma lilted before they were joined by Beiste,** "**_**you life is different than you planned…"**_

_"And you'll have to stay till you somehow find a way!"_ Beiste slipped out of formation.

_** "To be sure of what will be then you might be free…"**_ they sang together once again.

_ "A new world crashes down like thunder," _Emma belted,_ "a new world charging through the air." _

Beiste patted her old rival, Sue, on the shoulder. _**"A new world just beyond the mountain…"**_

_"Waiting there, waiting there!" _Sue joined in with them, returning the motion to the massive football coach.

_** "A new world shattering the silence," **_the group sang._** "There's a new world I'm afraid to see. A new world louder every moment: Come to me, come to me!"**_

The music faded out as the four singers moved away from the fading spotlight.

**00000000**

**A/N: Wow, the first chapter of this brand-new anthology. I did not expect it to come this easily. **

**Well, to be honest, it didn't. But, then it hit me. Why not frame it with these four characters and use Sue's pregnancy as a device to give them an excuse sing together? The only real solution to this question was to do it and I think it worked. **

**Anyways, I'm not sure how long this one is going to go, but I'm willing to go on the journey if you are. **

**The song used here is "A New World" from Songs for a New World by Jason Robert Brown. There may be a lot of his work in this story, but I guess we'll all see.**

**Signed,  
Soulless Warlock **


	2. I See the Light

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine. Kurt's description of the romantic moment he wants belongs to the writers of Tangled, with a few alterations by me.**

**0000000000**

**Timeframe: Set in-between Silly Love Songs and Original Song**

**0000000000**

"You know what my problem is," Blaine said out of nowhere, "I'm too much of a romantic."

"That's a problem?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "I mean, when I try to be romantic, make that huge gesture that says, "Here I am, I like you," it blows up in my face."

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic," Kurt said.

"Says the guy who didn't get someone fired and then get told off."

"I've never been told off?" Kurt asked. "You've clearly never heard about Roomgate."

"What?"

"It's not important anymore. Have I ever told you how bad I am?"

This time, it was Blaine's turn to cock an eyebrow at Kurt. Which, to be honest, is a little more noticeable.

"I mean, I'm far worse than you," Kurt said. "I've been looking out a window for nearly eighteen years," his eyes closed as he described it, "_dreaming_ about what it might feel like when I found that person who's kiss could make me feel like lights were rising up into the sky." Kurt smiled at these thoughts, thoughts of a life where he wouldn't be afraid of bullies or the slings and arrows of life, where he was free. "That _I_ was rising into the sky because my life had changed."

Blaine watched Kurt's face, feeling a smile on his own face.

"I mean," Kurt, eyes still closed, "that's something that's _too romantic_. But, there's nothing wrong with thinking that way." He opened his eyes. "Then I start to think, what's happen when I find that person, what if it's _not_ everything that I dreamed it would be?"

"It will be," Blaine blurted out.

Kurt looked at his friend. "And what if it is? What do I do then?"

Suddenly, Blaine realized something. He wasn't there just to help Kurt, maybe Kurt was there to help him. And, maybe, just maybe, they could help each other.

"Well, that's the good part, I guess," Blaine said. "You get to go find a new dream."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, feeling reassured. "Look, um, I have to get going," he said. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure," Blaine said, unsure of what could get Kurt to leave a conversation so soon. Normally, they would talk to each other for hours about nothing in particular.

He stood up and, when he was sure Kurt wouldn't spot him, followed after him.

0000000000

Kurt set the iPod in it's port on the piano on the Dalton Academy stage.

_ "All those days watching in the windows," _Kurt walked away from the piano and stopped in the middle of the stage,_ "all those years outside looking in," _he directed his gaze to the invisible audience,_ "all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been." _

Kurt turned to the right of the stage, the spotlight following him as he moved.

_ "Now I'm here blinking in the starlight," _he asserted,_ "now I'm here suddenly I see," _he stopped again, smiling that megawatt smile of his,_ "standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be." _

He grounded himself and sang, _"And, at last, I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted. And, at last, I see the light, and it's like the sky is new." _

Raising his hand to his heart, a little more emotion slipping through, _"And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different," _he removed his hand from his heart,_ "now that I see you." _

Kurt let the music wash over him, waiting for a partner that may never appear. He hadn't told a soul about this little performance. He was alone.

_ "All those days chasing down a daydream," _a familiar tenor voice sang,_ "all those years living in the blur," _Kurt smiled as Blaine stepped into the spotlight,_ "all that time never truly seeing things the way they were."_

Blaine offered him his hand. _"Now she's here shining in the starlight," _he pointed to the lights that shone down on them,_ "now she's here, suddenly I know," _Kurt slipped his hand into his as he sang out,_ "if she's here its crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go." _

**_ "And, at last, I see the light…" _**they sang together.

_ "And it's like the fog has lifted!" _Blaine declared.

**_ "And, at last, I see the light…"_**

Blaine pulled Kurt into the beginnings of the tango.

_ "And it's like the sky is new!" _trilled Kurt.

**_ "And it's warm and real and bright," _**the two began to move slowly to the melody,**_ "and the world has somehow shifted." _**

Their eyes locked,**_ "All at once everything looks different," _**they sang in perfect harmony,**_ "now that I see you." _**The dance began to slow as they sang the final words of the song,**_ "Now that I see you!"_**

The music ended along with the dance, the two stepping back from each other.

"Now, do you see how bad I am?" Kurt asked, a smirk on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic," Blaine said.

"Good," Kurt said. "Cause no way in hell was I gonna stop."

Blaine laughed. "So, you gonna sing this at your next solo audition?"

"Maybe," Kurt said. "I wasn't gonna try to do something like that the next time I auditioned. After last time, I was kind of scared. But, to be honest, I'm not scared of that sort of thing anymore. You know what I mean?"

"I'm starting too," Blaine said as they walked out of the auditorium together.

000000000

A/N: And, I guess this is a good place to leave it. I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I had hard time choosing which couple would get this song, but, in the end, I gave it to Kurt and Blaine because, well, it just fit.

So, once again, hope you enjoyed and I will try to get a new one up soon along with another chapter of See It My Way.

Signed  
Soulless Warlock


	3. Love Sneaks In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**Timeframe: Set any time between Rumours to New York**

**0000000000**

Jack looked into the mirror, making sure his suit was in order.

"Okay," he said to himself.

For the first time in his life, Jack Harmon was nervous. One would think that waiting for the casting announcements would rattle his nerves, but that never got into his head. Even waiting to hear the announcements at club competitions didn't rattle his nerves. Hell, he hadn't even been nervous when he met Barry Manilow and that kind of reminded him of Moses begging God to see His face.

But now, this was big. Words probably couldn't truly describe what was about to happen. He was going to let Rachel Berry know how he felt about her and let the chips fall where they may.

Of course, with his charm, the chips would send her into his arms, declaring her love for him as well.

"Rachel," he looked into the mirror, "I've got something I want to say. When we first met, I was only sure of the fact that you were almost as talented as I am – No. That won't work." Inspiration. "When we first met, I could not take my eyes off of you – Damn it. Makes me sound like a stalker."

"Jack!" Rachel screaming his name caused him to almost leave the ground.

"Rachel," he whipped around, dropping the flower on the ground and covering it with his shoe. "What is it?"

"You are not going to believe what happened." She was ecstatic, happier than he had seen her in months. "Finn asked me to BreadStix. He said he needed to talk to me about something."

Jack's eyes were almost blank, but he quickly regained control of his emotions.

"That's…" What the hell was it? It was good for her and bad for him. So what the fuck did that make it? "…great."

"With any luck," she was plotting, "he'll tell me that we both made a mistake and that shouldn't stop us from being together."

"Here's hoping," Jack said. Could she tell he was lying? "Didn't I tell you your persistence would pay off? And now look at what happened."

"I couldn't have done it without you."

'Oh my God! I'm a cock-blocker!' the voice in his head screamed.

"So, tonight?" he asked out loud.

"Yeah. I've gotta go home and get ready," Rachel said, kissing him on the cheek. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Jack declared.

Rachel raced down the steps and was soon gone from the auditorium. Jack stood on the stage, a singular spotlight focused on him. He sniffed the rose that he had picked up from the ground.

_ "Love sneaks in when everything seems quiet," _he sang gently,_ "sets the bait and like a fool you buy it." _

The spotlight followed him as he walked._ "Your famous self-possessions' vanished from your repertoire,"_ he shrugged,_ "this is what can happen when you leave the door ajar." _

He walked to the edge of the stage, taking a seat.

_ "And love sneaks in and whispers to you sweetly silly words that change your life completely," _he asserted with a smile._ "You're fumbling in the dark; the master's now the mark." _He stood up._ "You're out of luck if love sneaks in on you." _

He listened to the music, counting the beats and looking at the rose intently. It wasn't the time, it may never be, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to give up hope.

_ "The player has been nicely played," _he sang out, tossing the flower down,_ "the mocker's now the mocked." _He sighed._ "That's what tends to happen when you leave yourself unlocked." _

Jack turned his back to the spotlight, making his confession,_ "And love sneaks through the usual defenses," _he sighed again,_ "the sighs," _before he smirked,_ "the smirks," _he straightened his posture,_ "the stale old pretenses." _

Jack turned back to the spotlight.

_ "What's gone is what you were," _he conceded,_ "what's left is all a blur." _He picked up the rose again._ "You're stung; you're stuck for love snuck in," _he placed the flower it the lapel of his jacket,_ "with her."_

He sighed inwardly as the spotlight went out. Maybe another day.

**0000000000**

**A/N: This might possibly the shortest story to feature Jack. I usually give the OCs a little more room since new readers are meeting them for the first time and may want to know their motivations. But, this was one of those moments where less was more.**

**I like how it turned out and I hope you do too.**

**Signed,**  
**Soulless Warlock**


	4. You Gotta Have Friends, Part 1

**Disclaimer 1: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

******0000000**

**Disclaimer 2: This also has a couple of spoilers to Cola-Flavoured-Sherbert's currently unpublished _Through Our Eyes _**

**0000000**

**Disclaimer 3: Cola-Flavoured-Sherbert owns Dylan, Alex and Jenn, Gone Rampant owns Daniel Lawson, and ZeroBen owns Mitchell and Michelle**

******0000000**

**Timeframe: During senior year. **

******0000000**

Will Schuester breezed into the choir room, a smile on his face to top all smiles of the past. Nodding to his students, he crossed over to the board, writing out a word and that was…

"Friendship!" he announced. "It's the life's blood of the world. It's the reason that we even bother to leave the house."

"I always thought it was cheap beer and women," Puck said nonchalantly.

"Maybe in your world," Kurt quipped. "Speaking of which, what's the weather like there?"

"About as cold as your bed."

"Hey," Mr. Schue stepped in before it got to graphic, "let's keep it family-friendly."

"As you were saying, Mr. Schue," Blaine returning them to the original topic.

"Right," Mr. Schue nodded. "Friendship is an important part of our culture. And it's an important part of glee. But, it's something that we don't cover all that much."

"I can argue that," Jack Harmon with his two cents, "I think we've proven our friendships over the years."

"I know you guys have. But, we've never really celebrated it." He looked around the room. "Finn?" the quarterback looked up, surprised. "How long have you and Puck been friends?"

Puck beat Finn to the punch, "Since little league."

"I let him use my glove and we've been friends since."

"Except when he knocked up your ex," Jack again with his two cents.

"Except for then," Finn added.

Mr. Schue turned to Jack. "You, Rachel and Kurt have been inseparable since New York."

"Indeed," Jack said. "We've learned that our combined might makes superior to anyone in the room."

Kurt and Rachel smiled at Jack's declaration, though their supreme confidence was met by a groan from a Miss Santana Lopez.

"Gag me," she cried.

"How long have you been friends with Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We've been friends since she helped me feed my uncle's goat," Brittany said.

"The goat tried to eat my hair."

"And he made her hair was so tasty that I tried it," Brittany continued. "But, I thought it didn't taste like anything a person would eat. I guess I'll never understand the ways of goats."

Now, one of the unwritten rules of New Directions goes as followed: If you know Brittany S. Pierce, chances are you can understand her most of the time, even if her logic is dangerously close to the edge of insanity. But, there will always be a moment – one moment – where you wonder what the hell is she talking about? This was one of those moments.

"So, what's the assignment?" Puck, of all people, asked after a near-eternity (really, ten seconds, give or take) of silence.

"The assignment is to find a song that best represents your friendships," Mr. Schue said. "Team up with your best friend," he looked at Brittany and Santana, and Finn and Puck, "or best friends," his gaze moved to Jack, Rachel and Kurt, and then to Dylan, Jenn and Alex, "or maybe even a new friend and perform the song."

"That simple?" Kurt asked.

"That simple," was the answer.

**0000000**

"C'mon, Santana, please," Brittany pleaded, her eyes wider than usual in that irrepressible cute manner she was known for.

"No, Britt," Santana looked away from Brittany, knowing that she would give in if she looked directly at her.

"But, why?"

"Because I don't want to sing a song that that prissy little pop princess already sang," Santana declared. "That's something Berry would pull and drag one of her boys into it."

"Please," Brittany knelt down in front of Santana, who looked up at the ceiling of her room, dropping back on her bed.

'Just avoid her eyes.'

"Please, Sani."

"I hate it when you talk like a baby."

Santana thought she had settled the matter when Brittany finally stopped talk, but she was wrong. Instead, the leggy blonde sailed through the air, landing on top of her.

"You do know if you do it," Brittany rationalized (Scary, I know), "you can make the song sound so much cooler than Rachel could." Santana was still not opening her eyes. "And I thought it would be cool because I really thought I was gonna lose you last year."

"That wouldn't happen," Santana still kept her eyes closed.

"You were so mad at everyone," Brittany's voice was not her usual monotone, "and I was with Artie."

"And now you're with Dylan."

"I still love you though. And, maybe, we aren't together, but that doesn't mean you ever stopped being my best friend."

Santana groaned, her eyes pulled shut, hoping that Brittany would simply drop the subject. Instead, Brittany tilted her head to the side before giving Santana a peck on the lips. This forced the Latina's eyes to snap open and she saw the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Without much choice in the matter, Santana sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Brittany shrieked happily before rolling off of her friend and racing over to her book bag, pulling out books, assorted rainbow colored notebooks, the horn of a unicorn and her cat, Charity, before she found what she was looking for.

She turned back to Santana and smiled.

**0000000**

The next day, Santana and Brittany stood on the stage, looking out at their friends.

"We actually had a pretty easy time finding our song," Santana said.

"And we got the Cheerios to help us," Brittany added. "So," she turned to an inwardly annoyed Brad, "if you could…"

Brad and the band began to play as Santana counted the beats, the Cheerios dancing around and she began to sing:

_ "Nobody listens to me, don't hear a single thing I've said," _she slipped into the music a little more,_ "Say anything to soothe me, anything to get you from my head."_

Santana moved across the stage, weaving in between the dancers. _"Don't know how I really feel, the faith it takes to make like I don't care,"_ she turned and looked at Brittany, who stepped through the dancer wall, glaring and smiling at him. _"Don't know how much it hurts to turn around like you were never there."_

She stepped in closer to her, singing happily to her. _"Like somehow you could be replaced, and I could walk away from the promises we made, and swore we'd never break." _

_** "I thought I lost you –"**_ they sang together.

Santana nodded and added, _"…when you ran away to try to find me." _

Brittany hugged her friend, the two singing out to the audience, _**"I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went." **_ Brittany glided back; almost moon walking as she did._** "But I kept the moments that we were in –" **_

They placed their hands on their hearts, the hands moving as if they were being pushed up, _**"Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend. **__**And now I got you, but I thought I lost you." **_

Brittany circled her. "You're a natural at this, San," she said, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh, Lord," Santana groaned.

Brittany laughed, slipping her arm around her waist, singing in a pensive and sad voice, _"I felt so empty out there, and there were days, I had my doubts,"_ her confidence returned. _"But I knew I'd find you somewhere, because I knew I couldn't live without you in my life for one more day."_

She released her grip on Santana. _"And I swore I'd never break those –"_

_** "Promises we made!"**_ they belted out. _**"I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me, I thought I'd never see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went, but I kept the moments that we were in. Cause I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend. And now I got you, but I thought I lost you."**_

_ "__I told myself I wouldn't sleep 'till I searched the world from sea to sea_,_"_ Brittany sounded off, her voice carrying into the rafters of the theatre.

Santana smiled and tapped her on the nose. _"I made a wish upon a star, I turned around and there you are –"_

_** "Now here we are, are –"**_they harmonized_._

_ "Here we are…"_ Santana sang._ "I thought I lost you_._"_

_ "I thought I lost you, too_,_"_ Brittany added.

_ "I thought I lost you," _Santana pressed, the music building.

Brittany followed her lead. _"I thought I lost you.__"_

_ "Yeah!" _Santana belted.

_** "I thought I lost you when you ran away to try to find me, I thought I'd never **__**see your sweet face again. I turned around and you were gone and on and on the days went, but I kept the moments that we were in. And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend. And now I got you, but I thought I lost you."**_

_ "But I thought I lost you,"_ Santana harmonized.

Brittany sang._ "I thought I lost you, too."_

_** "So glad I got you, got you."**_

_ "So glad I got you, yeah, yeah –"_ Santana continued, the music fading out. _"I_ _thought I lost you."_

_ "I thought I lost you, too," _Brittany sang, hugging her friend as the song came to an end.

**00000000**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know Miley Cyrus isn't on my readers iPods but I always thought the song was cute and, hey, it's a good song for Brittana, in my humble opinion. **

**Still, I hope to hear from you guys and get your thoughts. I'm planning on making this an ongoing story thread in this story, so, it will be back.**

**Signed,  
Soulless Warlock**


	5. Slept Through the End of the World

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**Disclaimer, the Second: Dylan, Alex and Jenn are owned by Cola-Flavoured-Sherbert **

**0000000000**

**Disclaimer, the Third: Daniel belongs to Gone Rampant**

**0000000000**

**Disclaimer, the Fourth: Mitchell belongs to ZeroBen**

**0000000000**

**Setting: Set in an alternate version of On My Way where Rachel and Finn do get married and Quinn doesn't have her accident. **

**0000000000**

"Don't wanna be alone," Jack managed to croak out. "Walls, closing in."

He reached for his tie.

"Oh, dear Lord," Jenn cried. "He's gonna go Chippendales again."

"I need to get some air," Jack passed Kurt, handing him the tie. _"Don't want to be alone, that's all in the past…" _

He exited from the room, Kurt following after him; Jenn and Dylan close behind him. They found Jack hopping up and down on one foot, trying to unlace the shoe in his hand. He succeeded and began to repeat the process with the other shoe.

Kurt grabbed each article of clothing, trying his best to keep up with Jack. He knew the tenor would kill him for losing anything or letting them get filthy when he recovered from…whatever the hell he was going through.

"Dr. Latham," Dylan said into his cell phone. "Yeah, its Dylan…No, I'm okay…It's about Jack…He's acting weird again…Delusional…Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"Grandma," Jack shouted as he grabbed Kurt by the shirt and pulled him in close, "is that you?"

Kurt looked over to Dylan and Jenn, who motioned for him to play along.

"Yes, child," Kurt answered.

"Actually, I would go with that," Dylan said.

"Kurt," Dylan hung up the phone, "call his father."

He looked over to Jenn.

"I'm going to get Puck. Do you think you could?"

"I'll try to talk to him," Jenn stated, following after Jack.

**0000000000**

It didn't take long for her to find him; Jack was sitting on the front lawn of the building, looking as though he was conversing with a shrub.

"And I said 'I object'…" he explained to the enthralled shrub, "…but I said it when everyone decided to join in."

He began to laugh manically, placing his hand on the shrub.

"You're best person I've ever talked too all day."

Jack was so lost in his conversation with the inanimate plant that he didn't notice that Jenn was finally behind him.

"Jack?" she asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

Jack craned his head up, looking at the tiny redhead.

"Bruce," he said, pulling Jenn to where he was sitting, "I want you to meet Jenn McGraw. I call her Stoplight. Doesn't her hair remind you of one?"

He rested his head on the shrub, looking over at Jenn.

"He agrees."

"Bruce," Jenn wasn't sure what the hell she was talking about at this moment in time, "do you think I can talk to Jack?"

Jack looked over at Jenn then to Bruce, the Bush, waiting for a reply.

"I think he said yes," Jenn stated.

"Okay." Jack waved to the shrub, "It was nice to see you, Bruce! We'll do lunch next time I'm around."

Jenn took the wobbling, unraveling mental case over to a window.

"Jack, I need you to look at yourself," she ordered, hoping it would restore some coherence to the babbling blonde.

Jack did as he was told, taking a good look himself and saw his disheveled suit, laceless shoes, his hair, which looked like something out of a David Lynch film, and a crazed look in his eyes. It was The Look. The one he had tried to avoid for the last five years. He turned away, looking down at Jenn.

"Stoplight," he blinked at the sight a little, "I think I need to sit down."

Jenn led him to a bench.

"She went through with it?"

"Yeah," Jenn answered.

Jack closed his eyes and rested his head on a wall where the bench was situated.

"I need to rest a little," he said, as if he was fading away again. "Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah," Jenn said.

"Good."

**0000000000**

When Jack opened his eyes again, he was standing in a darkened auditorium. He saw a microphone at the edge of the stage, a spotlight shining down on it. He could hear voices, familiar voices, in the distant seats.

Following his natural instincts, he was standing in front of the microphone before he knew it. He looked out into the audience, not a single face could be made out of the group of people who had congregating into the theatre of his mind.

_ "I see a ceiling, four walls,"_ he began to sing, _"guess you all went away. An hour ago, we were laughing, lovers and friends, maybe that was yesterday." _

Jack fixed the microphone, a nervous habit he hadn't indulged in years.

_"So, what's the deal?"_ he pondered aloud, _"Did I miss something real when I slept through the end of the world?"_

The lights of the auditorium came up, a couple of the faces clear to him when his eyesight readjusted: Kurt, Blaine and Mitchell.

_"Nobody answers at all,"_ he explained to the three as the lights around Puck, Dylan and Mercedes came up. _"I call and there's nobody there."_ He was soon met with Mike, Tina, Santana and Brittany. _"How long since I've lifted my head now?"_ Jenn and Alex appeared on those words. _"Crawled out of bed?"_ Daniel, Trevor and Michelle appeared next, the three watching him stand in the fading spotlight. _"How long since anyone cared?"_

Still there were two spots that had yet to be filled. Jack knew what they were but he prayed they would stay away.

_ "So, now I lose?"_ there was blackness in the two spots. _"Lie alone in the blues 'cause I slept through the end of the world."_

Jack could see the spotlight being engulfed by the growing auditorium lights.

_"Losing is a story I remember,"_ he cried. _"Alone is a feeling that I know."_

Jack pulled the mic from it's stand, hanging onto it as he used it as a crutch,

_"Been awhile since losing shook me,"_ he barely managed to sing on key, _"took me down so low."_ He smiled grimly and nodded. _"Yes, it has."_

The final lights came up and the last two seats were empty.

_"How could this ride be all over?"_ Jack asked, his eyes locked on the two seats. _"Four walls are all I see."_ The lights began to dim, each glee member disappearing with it. _"I'm tellin' the shadows and echoes,"_ he shrugged, _"shoulda told you, but I was wrapped up in me."_

The final light remained on the two empty seats and Jack himself.

_"So, here I wait,"_ he sang, the seats vanishing, _"gettin' used to too late,"_ the stand faded away, _"'cause I slept through the end of the world."_

The final light went out once again, Jack going with it.

**0000000000**

The glee club meeting the Monday after Regionals was a relatively quiet one, not a sound of protest or condescending remark from the group's second loudest mouthpiece. Just a silence from his chair, though it did give Trevor a place to rest his feet.

He immediately quit after noticing the glares he was getting from Puck, Rachel and Kurt as well as Quinn, Dylan and Jenn.

"Guys," Mr. Schue got everyone's attention, waving Kristopher over. "Mr. Harmon came to give you guys an update."

"Thank you, William," Kristopher said. "Jack's going to be in the hospital for a little over 30 days."

Almost every member of the glee club threw a covert glare at Finn and Rachel, knowing it was their wedding that pushed the already teetering tenor over the edge.

"And what happens after?" Santana surprised everyone by speaking up, "I mean, he'll be okay, right?"

"He's gonna get out?" Jenn asked, taking her girlfriend's hand, who was, curiously, holding Jack's tie in her empty hand.

"I don't know," Kristopher answered. "But, um, he's not speaking. He knows that people are in the room, but he doesn't really respond."

"What if he doesn't come out of it in 30 days?" Rachel asked, her voice smaller than anyone had ever heard it.

"We can't think like that," Kristopher said to his son's friend.

"But, what if he doesn't?" Puck asked.

"Then we wait," Kristopher answered. "He's been like this before, but he's always comes back. I know he'll do it again."

"Can we visit him?" Kurt asked.

Kristopher was silent, as if contemplating who he would be protecting more by saying no, before he finally said, "Yes. You can visit him. Maybe someone here can bring him out of it. We're gonna try everything else."

He fixed his jacket before turning to Mr. Schue.

"Thank you again, William."

"It's no problem," Mr. Schue said as Kristopher left the room. "Okay, guys, I know this a shock to all of us, but we've gotta press on."

"Agreed," Rachel said. "Jack would probably chase us with a pitchfork if we didn't."

The rest of the club nodded as they stood up and prepared for their first rehearsal in a long time without the club's other biggest diva.

**0000000000**

**A/N: Wonderful little chapter utilizing Jack's favorite singer's latest album and a plot thread I was planning on using in See It My Way if Rachel had, indeed, married Finn. I was listening to the song and I thought, "This is a perfect song. Outta of the way Duran Duran!" **

**Altogether, I think this is one of the best one-shots I've come ever up with. Still, I'd love to hear what you guys think of it. **

**Signed  
Soulless Warlock **


	6. A Wink and a Smile

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**Setting: Sometime after Original Song**

**0000000000**

For those who knew him well, Blaine Anderson was the kind of guy who liked to sing anywhere that he was allowed. He did it in school, in the shower, in churches, in amusement parks, in old folks home. He just loved the idea of being in the spotlight, but, more importantly, he loved living the idea that Don McLean sang about in American Pie: to make people happy for a while.

And that was always brought him to the Lima Manor nursing home every other Saturday. The old folks there seemed thrilled to see him and hear him. It made him smile and they were adorable when they made requests. Luckily, Blaine had always snagged some of his parents' old music books and was able to brighten their day.

He sat at the piano, watching them file into the common area, a few of them holding hands. Clearly they were couples that had been together for decades, or maybe, they had found each other in the twilight of their lives.

It made him smile; he had always dreamed he would find someone like that. Though, he might have just only a month or so before. It was too soon to tell, but he had a feeling that this was the start of something epic.

**0000000000**

Kurt Hummel was never comfortable in nursing homes. They reminded him too much of hospitals and that was a subject best left unspoken for.

_'You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with,'_ Blaine had said to him only days earlier. _'I've done this stuff by myself a dozen times before.'_

Still, he remembered that, as a boyfriend, he had certain obligations to fulfill and he intended on fulfilling them.

**0000000000**

Kurt entered the room, looking around to find Blaine sitting at the piano, concluding a song. The elderly folks applauded for the dapper performer as he spun around on the stool, spotting Kurt standing in the doorway.

A smile formed on Blaine's face, turning back toward the piano. He had shown up. Maybe this was the sign he was looking for.

"This one goes out to all the couples in the house tonight," Blaine said as his fingers did a nimble little dance on the piano keys.

_ "I remember the days of just keeping time," _he began to sing,_ "of hanging around in sleepy towns forever. Back roads empty for miles."_

Kurt watched his boyfriend – that still felt so nice to say – with pride as he continued to serenade the elderly residents.

_ "Well, you can't have a dream and cut it to fit," _he craned his head around to look at Kurt,_ "but when I saw you I knew we'd go together like a wink and a smile." _

Blaine moved the microphone on the piano toward the crowd before setting the wooden musical instrument on automatic.

_ "Leave your old Jalopy by the railroad track," _he encouraged, pulling the microphone off its stand,_ "we'll get a hip double dip tip-toppy two-seat Pontiac." _

Blaine sauntered over to the old women who hadn't stood up.

_ "So, you can rev her up," _Blaine dropped to his knees and sang flirtatiously to the old ladies who didn't have a dance partner,_ "don't go slow, it's only green lights and all rights…Let's go together with a wink and a smile." _

He stood up and danced gracefully around the couples, stopping in front of Kurt.

_ "Give me a wink and a smile," _he playfully commanded.

The solo piece picked up again as Blaine placed the mike in a pot and spun around Kurt, wrapping his arms around him. Blaine spun Kurt out and pulled him back into his embrace as they danced to the saxophone solo.

_ "We go together," _he sang in his ear,_ "like a wink and a smile." _

The sax and piano melded in a harmonious blend.

_ "Now my heart is music," _he crooned, _"such a simple song." _Blaine slipped out of the dance._ "Sing it again, the notes never end. This is where I belong…"_

Blaine looked back at Kurt, shaking his backside as he continued to pour on the charm.

_"Just the sound of your voice, the light in your eyes," _he admitted,_ "we're so far away from yesterday. Together with a wink and a smile…" _he gave him a wink and a smile before sitting back down at the piano and singing,_ "We go together like a wink and a smile."_

Blaine played the final notes of the song as Kurt and the elderly applauded his performance.

**0000000000**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write, I got to write a Klaine one-shot, which is always a win, and I managed to put a song that I think would be perfect for Darren to sing on the show.**

**I think this story managed to show that one of the reasons Kurt and Blaine work is because they go out of their comfort zones for each other. Blaine, for example, is a lot like Burt, he isn't very demonstrative but loves Kurt while Kurt is so used to getting hurt, he closes himself off whenever he feels like something will happen. So, I'm waiting to see if they do get back together. **

**Until next time...**

**Signed,  
Soulless Warlock**


	7. You Gotta Have Friends, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**Disclaimer the Second: Dylan belongs to Cola-Flavoured-Sherbert**

**0000000000**

**Set: During the Friendship song assignment**

**0000000000**

After Mr. Schue had given them their assignment, Dylan Armstrong was behind Quinn. The lady blonde had been so standoffish since she returned to the glee club and it was really starting to the work of the guy blonde's nerves. He had a lot of patience with his friends, but this was getting ridiculous.

She ignored his texts, his phone calls, hell; she ignored him almost every morning. It's a little odd when one of the people you live doesn't even acknowledge your existence. He may have hated Nicholas but, at least, he would nod or grunt at him whenever they passed each other.

"Quinn," he called out to her.

The former Pink clone stopped, silently wishing she had a cigarette.

"What, Dylan?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you had a partner for the assignment."

Quinn laughed. It was that weird laugh that straddled sarcastic but was also kind of legitimate.

And this awkward moment was not lost on Dylan, who replied, "I'll take that as a no."

Quinn shook her head. "No sense in trying. Mr. Schue doesn't really want me here and I've burned all of my bridges."

"Not all of them," Dylan said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Cause you're my friend, Quinn," he held out his hand, "And you were there for me. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you don't leave your friend when they're drowning."

"What if they fight you?"

"Then you drown with them," she looked at him, "Not the most rational thought, I know, but it's what I believe."

Quinn was quick to change the subject. "Why don't you ask Jenn and Alex?"

"Alex, no sweat, I could ask him. Jenn…" he trailed off, his hands going into his pockets.

"Right," Quinn remembered how that relationship had ended and figured it was best not to press the issue.

"Besides, they're my best friends, but they're not my _best_ friend."

Quinn tried not to smile, but a ghost of one escaped. Dylan immediately jumped on it.

"I got you to smile."

"Buzz off, Armstrong."

Quinn turned and walked away from him.

"Oh, I'm going anywhere, Fabray," he swung around the hallway wall, ending up in front of her, "So, you gonna do it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Okay," Quinn laughed, the first time she had really laughed since she came back from New York, "okay, I'll do it. You promise to stop acting like such a dork."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," Dylan said with a smile.

"Fine," Quinn said. "I guess, I'll just let that one slide. What've you got in mind?"

"Oh, I think you're gonna like this one."

**0000000000**

Quinn wasn't sure of what there was to gain out of this assignment. Sure, friendship was important, but what did that really have to do with the glee club?

Though the more she thought about it, there was always some nugget of wisdom in the assignments that made the least sense. Still, that didn't mean she wanted to get back in the good graces of the club. She didn't deserve after all of the crap she pulled. Beth was gone, Puck wasn't speaking to her, Mr. Schue seemed to avoid any chance of hearing her apologize for her actions earlier in the year, and the rest of the club seemed completely indifferent (with the exception of Jack, Mitchell, and Rachel) to her.

And yet, Dylan was standing in the wings, ready to save her from drowning. She still couldn't believe it. He was a good friend.

Quinn's eyes lit up on those words, a smile completely overcoming her face. Maybe she had found that nugget after all.

**0000000000**

Dylan moved around the makeshift gym in the Fabray home, his gloved hands connecting with the speed bag with a sort of ferocity that made Mike Tyson seem like a sissy.

He had to admit the bag helped him stay limber, but maybe he could talk Mrs. Fabray into adding some other athletic equipment.

"Dylan?' Quinn's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey," he said, pulling off his gloves, dropping them onto the ground. "What's up?"

Quinn tossed Dylan his t-shirt, which he used to wipe off his face.

"I was thinking about what you asked me today," she began. "I wanna help you with the assignment."

Dylan arched an eyebrow at his friend. "I thought you already said yes."

"I was thinking about ducking out," she confessed, cutting him off before he could speak, "I changed my mind. I thought about what you said today and about the assignment. It's a good one. And you're a good friend."

Quinn was surprised Dylan reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Dylan," she shouted, "let go of me, you smell like feet."

Dylan laughed.

"And thanks for pulling me out of the water," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Now go take a shower," she commanded. "I don't want to practice if you smell like a pair of ratty gym shoes."

Dylan turned and left the room, leaving Quinn alone in the room to smile for the first time in a long time.

**0000000000**

The next day, Quinn and Dylan stepped to the front of the auditorium as Brittany and Santana took their seats.

"Well," Quinn began, "I have to admit, I wasn't sure what this assignment was about."

She looked over at Dylan.

"Then I talked to Dylan," she continued, looking over at Brittany and Santana, "and then I watched you two and I think it all clicked."

"So," Dylan took over, "in honor of that," he continued, "and having the real Quinn back, she and I have chosen a song that we think reflects the way we all feel about each other."

Dylan picked up his guitar, dropping onto a nearby stool and resting it in his lap as Quinn stood up by the microphone. The blondes signaled the band to begin and the theatre was filled with the opening sounds of a Randy Newman classic.

_ "You've got a friend in me," _Quinn sang.

_ "You've got a friend in me," _Dylan added, his fingers running across the piano._ "When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed." _

Quinn quickly topped her friend. _"You just remember what your old pal said, 'Boy, you've got a friend in me'."_

_ "'Yeah, you've got a friend in me',"_ Dylan concluded, the piano slowly becoming quieter._ "You've got a friend in me…" _he sang, beginning the second verse.

_ "You've got a friend in me," _Quinn added.

Dylan nodded. _"If you've got troubles…"_

_ "Well, I've got 'em too," _Quinn declared._ "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." _

_ "We stick together, we can see it through," _Dylan promised,_ "'cause you've got a friend in me."_

_ "Yeah, you've got a friend in me," _Quinn sang, stepping closer to Dylan while he played the solo piece of the song.

_ "Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am…" _Dylan sang, Quinn sitting next to him.

_ "Bigger and stronger too…" _Quinn asserted.

Dylan shrugged, _"Maybe." _

_ "But none of them will ever love you the way I do…" _the blonde girl smiled.

_** "It's me and you, boy!" **_

_ "And as the years go by…" _Dylan continued, patting Quinn on the shoulder.

Quinn nodded. _"Our friendship will never die." _

_** "You're gonna see it's our destiny!" **_

_ "You've got a friend in me…" _Dylan crooned.

_"You've got a friend in me…"_

_** "You've got a friend in me!"**_

Dylan spun on the piano stool and wrapped his arms around Quinn, who returned the gesture in kind, as their friends applauded for the duo. The two took a bow, not realizing that one member of the audience was missing.

**0000000000**

As the song was coming to an end, Jack felt his pant leg vibrate. He stood up and exited the auditorium, hoping that no one noticed him slipping out of the room.

"Hey, Dad," he said into receiver. "We get word on it?"

He listened to the older man.

"Okay," he ran his hand across his face, "No, I can find a way out of school for that…I'm still in for now, right?" More on the other line. "Okay, thanks. Talk to you later…I'll be fine."

The phone disconnected, leaving the blonde in silence.

"Son-of-a-bitch," he snarled under his breath before turning back into the auditorium and back to his friends.

**0000000000**

**A/N: And another chapter in the anthology and another piece of the story thread is added. I'm going to leave you all to wonder what the phone call at the end of the chapter was about and how it will pan out in future chapters.**

**That said, I've loved reading the Dylan-Quinn friendship that Cola has created. It's one of those brother-sister dynamics that really works on paper. I think it's because they're the most traumatized characters in the canon of Glee and head-canon of the HarmonVerse. So, in the spirit of that dynamic, I chose one of my favorite songs of all time for this mutually-damaged duo.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it as I'm having fun with this whole storyline.**

**Signed,**  
**Soulless Warlock**


	8. Let Me Be Your Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, that honor goes to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, nor do I own any of the songs featured in this story, that goes to their writers, record companies, and artists. The song itself belongs to Marc Shaiman and Scott Wittman, the brilliant composer/lyricists of such hits as _Hairspray_ and _Catch Me if You Can_.**

**00000000**

**Disclaimer, Part II: Dylan Armstrong and Jenn McGraw belong to Cola-Flavoured-Sherbert.**

**00000000**

**Setting: After Born This Way in an alternate universe**

**00000000**

After the Born This Way assignment, Will Schuester wanted to give the kids a free week of pure fun. With Nationals coming up, he wanted them relaxed and ready for their second faceoff with Vocal Adrenaline. Oh, if only things were so simple.

Who knew that a simple performance of _Mistake_ would turn into such a gigantic one? And yet, there he was, trying his damndest to make sure Rachel Berry and Jana Harmon didn't claw each other's eyes out as Finn and Sam held back the screaming brunette while Puck and Dylan restrained the shrieking blonde.

"I am going to rip that hook nose off your face!" Jana howled, kicking her legs off of the ground as her future stepbrother and the soccer captain held onto her for all they were worth.

"I am getting so sick of those little comments," Rachel shouted. "I don't make fun of your abnormally large forehead."

Jana let out this weird scream that sounded like a jacked up combination of English and possibly lost demon language as she struggled against Puck and Dylan's combined might as Rachel finally stopped moving and allowed Sam and Finn to set her back down.

"I hit a nerve?" she asked in an almost smug manner.

"What happened?" Mr. Schue asked, finally gaining control of the situation.

Jana quickly jumped in. "She was dominating the song! You said we would share the task and, once again, Rachel Berry had to steal my spotlight."

"Stealing your –? You were shoving me out of the way."

"Because you kept getting in my way!"

"I was in the spot Mr. Schuester assigned. It's not my fault you couldn't get into place in time."

"Are you implying that my timing is any way off?"

"It's been off since…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mr. Schue thundered, getting everyone's attention. "Rachel, Jana, I want you two to sit right now."

Rachel did as she was told, but Jana didn't, mostly because she was still being held onto by Puck and Sam.

"Can you two put me down, please?" she asked, her eyebrows raised in frustration.

"Promise not to kill her?" Puck asked.

"I promise."

Puck and Dylan set her down and she walked over to her chair.

"Next to each other," Mr. Schue commanded.

Jana and Rachel locked eyes, both of them trying to make the old cliché of "if looks could kill" into a grand reality. Jana approached the seat next to Rachel cautiously, all the while, her glare never left her face. To say that Rachel reciprocated would be something of an understatement.

"All right, I can't let you two do this anymore," Mr. Schue began. "Ever since last year, you two have done nothing but fight each other at every turn and it has to end." He took a deep breath. "And there's only one way to do that."

"Pistols at dawn?" Brittany asked out nowhere.

Mr. Schue opened his mouth, but said nothing, as everyone turned to look at the spacey blonde. Finn buried his head in his hands. It must've been his turn this time around.

"No, Brittany," Mr. Schue finally said. "The Diva-Off!"

Everyone in the room, still remembering last year's epic encounter between Kurt and Rachel and the draw between Rachel and Mercedes, nodded in agreement.

"Then it's set, in three days time, the third Diva-Off ever will commence!" the Spanish teacher announced to his students.

Jana stood up and nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Schuester. May I be dismissed so I can find the proper song to give the princess over here," she tossed another glare at Rachel, "the utmost ass-kicking?"

"When you're too busy kissing his ass," Rachel, in a moment of both sass and wit, muttered.

"Tone the language down, you two," Mr. Schue ordered. "And, yes, Jana, you can go. And, remember, it has to be a song you both agree too. Understood?"

The two begrudgingly nodded, Jana turning on her Rampage Rangler sandals and disappearing into the halls.

"Damn," Santana commented, "it was just getting good. I love these hobbit fights. If we get them to do this a kiddy pool, we could make some money."

"I'm down with that," Puck added his two cents.

"I wish I had brought popcorn," Jenn McGraw, New Directions' latest acquisition, said, "those two are more dramatic than _Saving Private Ryan_."

**00000000**

It took just one day for Jana and Rachel to find the song they wanted to use for the Diva-Off: _Let Me Your Star_. Everything in the song described their dreams and passion, all the things they wanted in life. It was, in essence, perfection in musical form. And that made in the perfect weapon to use on one another.

**00000000**

Rachel prepared for her performance, practicing her vocal warm-ups when someone entered the room.

"I know you're gonna win."

Rachel turned to see Finn standing in the music room doorway.

"Shouldn't you be with Quinn?" she asked, picking up her sheet music.

"I'm not allowed to talk to you?" he asked.

"You made it quite clear who your choice was, so no, you shouldn't talk to me."

"Rachel, don't be like that…"

"Finn, I appreciate your support, but if you don't mind, I've still have a competition to prepare and I know Jana's bringing her A-game." She paused for a moment. "That's the correct expression, right?"

Finn chuckled. "Yeah. It is." He stepped out of the doorway. "Look, um, I just wanted to ask you something, why don't you like Jana?"

Rachel looked at Finn as if he asked her to explain why the sky was blue. One of those unanswerable questions of the universe sort of scenarios.

"Because she is one of the rudest and most selfish people I have ever met," Rachel finally said. "People say I'm bad, but I never faked an injury just to elicit sympathy and group camaraderie like she did."

"Okay, that was kind of bad, but didn't she also take the fall for all of us when we slashed the tires on Vocal Adrenaline's cars?"

"One time," Rachel shouted passionately. "One time doesn't erase her little Mecha-Muhammad incident or stealing Artie's wheelchair or when she caused Kurt to have a panic attack just to get his solo or when she stuffed Tina in a closet to keep Mike from doing that wonderful couples' dance because she thought it would upstage her. Do I have to go on? She's a bitch and, for once, I'm going to do something that makes a bitch shut her mouth."

Finn was stunned at his ex-girlfriend's response, not to mention how Jana brought out her profanity reflex, but he couldn't help but agree with her. Jana had done all or those things and couple of other really bad things. Maybe the better question wasn't why didn't Rachel like Jana but what had taken so long for her to finally put her foot down?

With that, the tall quarterback stepped out of the room, leaving his ex-girlfriend alone.

**00000000**

Jana stretched before every competition, she liked be limber enough to dodge and bring down her opponents just in case the situation got physical. She also liked to multi-task, so she also used her vocal warm-ups for her counts every time she stretched.

"Looking good," a voice called out from behind her. "If my mom wasn't dating your dad, you'd be the next rider of Puck Mountain."

Jana turned around and leveled a glare at Puck, who was smirking.

"Shouldn't you be, you know, trying to bone Zizses or Rachel or anyone willing?" she asked. "Rachel may need some comforting after I step all over her."

"Why don't you like her?" Puck asked. "I mean, she's crazy, but so are you."

"I am nothing like her," Jana said. "Now, get lost, I like to be alone before I win things."

"Not until you tell me why you don't like her?"

"Leave me alone, Puck. I only tolerate you because my father loves your mother. If it wasn't for that, you'd be floating face up in a vat of toxic waste."

"Someone's grouchy."

"She's competition," Jana said simply. "Every great role in musical theatre history belongs to a woman. So, any woman just like me in the same field, is competition. That simple. Which honestly explains why I have no female friends."

"Don't lie," Puck said. "You don't have any friends."

"Shove off, Puckerman," she said. "I've got a little Jewish American Princess to crush."

Puck rolled his eyes and left the auditorium as his last comment bounced around in the blonde girl's head.

**00000000**

The day of the competition was a tense, everyone doing their best to keep Rachel and Jana apart for fear that they would get into an actual fight and Rachel, to be fair, wasn't a fighter by any means while Jana was as crazy as a Lima Heights mama.

"Okay," Mr. Schue announced, "time for the Diva-Off to begin. Let's go over the rules for the newer members of the group. Rachel and Jana will sing the song that they have selected, whoever gets the most votes when it's all over wins. Ladies, Rachel won the coin flip earlier, so she gets to go first."

The two girls nodded to Mr. Schue's instructions, but they seemed lost in their own little world.

Rachel stepped into the center of the music room as she began sang, _"__So, another man says that he can't compete, that he can't love a moving target."_

_"So, another affair gets an incomplete,"_ Jana declared. _"Well, it's time to adjust my plan."_

_"Cause when I'm up there…"_ Rachel said.

Jana cut her off. _"…on the silver screen…"_

_**"I can make the whole world want Norma Jeane!"**_ the divas sang together.

_"So, I can't have the love of a single man,"_ Jana added.

Rachel smirked. _"But a million or more, well…"_

_**"…that I can!"**_

The magic that is glee created a dissolve before the scene changed to the auditorium as the Rachel Berry camp sat in support of the brunette. Jana was there, but preparing for her performance.

_"__Fade in on a girl with a hunger for fame,"_ Rachel declared, standing in front of the microphone, the famous megawatt smile plastered on her face, confident look in her eyes, _"and a face and a name to remember."_

She looked out at Finn, _"The past fades away because, as of this day, Norma Jeane's gone,"_ and added pointedly to her ex, _"she's moving on."_

Jana shifted in her chair, watching a little more intently. The brunette diva had the audience eating out of the palm of her hand whenever she sang like this. It would explain why they had Sectionals last year and Regionals this year. It made for a good performance. Still, that didn't mean she was allowed to win this time.

_"Her smile and your fantasies play a duet that will make you forget where you are,"_ Rachel added a little more movement to her performance, stepping away from the mike and addressing the audience, _"The music starts playing," _she closed her eyes in her trademark manner as she sang,_ "it's the beat of her heart saying, 'Let me be your star!'"_

Rachel carried that power into the second verse as the glee magic dissolved into Jana's performance of the second verse. Her smaller, but still loyal camp of supporters watching with Rachel, who was still convinced she would win.

_"__Flashback to a girl with a song in her heart,"_ Jana sang as she moved across the stage with the same confidence and panache as Rachel, _"as she's waiting to start the adventure."_

Jana clenched her fists together, the trademark of the blonde diva as she pushed into the verse's second half.

_"The fire and drive that make dreams come alive,"_ Jana's tone was different, she seemed as if she was trying to convince those around her of her worth, the very meaning of the song, _"they fill her soul, she's in control."_

Rachel watched, her expression never changing, but she couldn't help noticing that Jana did truly have a gift for the material given to her. She was great performer and had that _it_ factor that all casting directors looked for. Still, that didn't mean she had to be such a bitch when she was around everyone her.

_"The drama, the laughter, the tears just like pearls,"_ Jana listed off all of the things Rachel had seen in her and in herself,_ "well, they're all in this girl's repertoire,"_ the deceptive and cunning blonde added with her trademark smirk to the mix. _"It's all for the taking and its magic we'll be making, let me be your star!" _

_**"**__**I'll just have to forget the hurt that came before…"**_ they sang in the past and present, each disappointment and failure fading away as the music grew.

_"Forget what used to be!"_ Rachel directed at Jana.

Jana tossed this one to Rachel, _"The past is on the cutting room floor…"_

_"The future is here with me…"_ Rachel belted.

_**"Choose me!" **_they sang out to their peers with renewed vigor

The scene changed again to the girls standing on the stage, both decked out Marilyn's dress from _The Seven Year Itch_. Both divas were striding around the stage, their glares softening each time they locked eyes.

_**"Fade up on a star with it all in her sights,"**_ they stepped in each other's spotlight, _**"all the love and the lights that surround her."**_

The girls looked at each other, as if warning the other of the pitfalls of their dreams.

_**"Someday, she'll think twice of the dues and the price…"**_

**"…she'll have to pay…"** Jana sang, her alto carrying into the rafters.

Not to be outdone, Rachel's spirited soprano lilted in counterpart, **"…she'll have to pay…"**

Jana stated strongly,** "…but, not today!"**

Rachel retorted, **"…but, not today!"**

The two divas circled the spotlight, smiles forming on their lips, the dramatic facial and hand gestures at a fever pitch as they brought the song home.

_**"She'll do all she can for the love of one man,"**_ the two divas sang out with their trademark actions: Rachel's eyes clenched shut, Jana's fists balled tightly, _**"and for millions who love from afar."**_

The girls turned on their heels and sang seductively to their audience, _**"I'm what you've been needing,"**_ the spotlight expanded to fit them both, _**"it's all here and my heart's pleading: Let me be your star!"**_

The club applauded both of the divas as they took their bows to them.

**00000000**

"Mr. Schue," Jana called out as the others prepared to cast their votes, "I, um, I have something to say. May I?"

"The floor is yours," Mr. Schue waved her to the center of the music room.

"I know this is going to sound crazy and a complete 180 for me, but I would like to offer a draw."

Everyone in the room quickly looked up from their ballots, mystified by what had come out of the tiny blonde's mouth.

"We're heading into Nationals and the idea of being in competition with a member of my team just doesn't seem logical."

"Rachel," Mr. Schue said, "is that okay with you?"

Rachel looked over at Jana, who had her hands behind her back, as if waiting for Rachel to reject the proposal. She did make a good point, there was no sense in fighting each other when they had to focus on Nationals, but that didn't meant that Jana was turning over a new leaf. She was up to something.

"I accept," Rachel said.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said. "Do you two promise to try and not fight until after Nationals?"

"I can't make a promise, but I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen," Jana said.

"I'm not usually one to agree with Jana, but I will try my best as well."

"Great," Mr. Schue proclaimed. "So, let's get down to business…"

He walked to the board and the rehearsal began.

**00000000**

"What are you up too?" Rachel asked when she found Jana at her locker after rehearsal ended.

"Good evening to you too, Rachel," the blonde said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't play coy," Rachel demanded. "Tell me what you're up too or I'll make sure Mr. Schue doesn't let you out of his sight when we go to New York."

"I don't have anything planned, Rachel," Jana said, gathering her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. "And that is the truth. You know how bad of liar I am. I'm worse than you."

Jana pushed Rachel aside and began to walk away.

"Then why?"

Jana stopped, turning back to Rachel. "Maybe I'm just tired of fighting everyone."

Rachel arched an eyebrow: Jana Harmon tired of fighting with people? That was like Barbra wanting to leave her house, it just didn't happen.

"And, no, I'm tired people, just people in the glee club."

How the hell…

"No, I'm not psychic, not incredibly perceptive," that made Rachel stop thinking and just listen, "I just don't wanna end up like Marilyn, you know? Puck reminded me quite bluntly that I have no friends and…I don't know. A Diva-Off was the last thing on my mind."

Jana bit her lower lip, Rachel could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"So, I figured, fighting with you was stupid. I don't do stupid things. Let's just call it and draw and be done with it."

She turned and began walking away again.

"Jana," Rachel called out, getting the blonde's attention. "I'm having a sleepover with Kurt and Mercedes on Friday. Do you want to come?"

Jana turned and looked at the brunette. "Really?"

"Sure, we're gonna watch _Twilight_ and Nicholas Sparks movies, pig out and just talk the night away."

"You almost lost me at _Twilight_, but I'll make a compromise. I bring _Underworld_ to replace _Twilight_ and we can watch Nicholas Sparks movies, pig out and talk the night away."

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Excellent," Rachel said. "Do you mind I walk you to your car? In this day and age, one can never be too careful."

"Why not?" Jana said, allowing Rachel catch up with her. "Honestly, Berry, I think this could be the beginning of something great."

**00000000**

**A/N: And with that, another chapter is complete. I actually really like this chapter a lot and it helped me answer the question of what would happen if I had gone the traditional route of fanfic writers who create OCs and written Jana in place of Jack?**

**Personally, I think it wouldn't have been as much fun or she would be as dynamic a character as Jack has become, but there was some potential. Also, it would've allowed for Jana and Rachel to go head-to-head as they would be the same character jocking for position in the glee club.**

**Until next time, Constant Readers...**

**Signed  
Soulless Warlock**


	9. Make Me Happy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

Will Schuester knew that when he picked an assignment he was trying teaching his students something, something that would better them in the long run. Sometimes, the lesson learned was really easy, but sometimes, they were painful ones that would only make sense years down the line. Today was one of those assignments.

**LOVE TRIANGLES **

Those were the words he plastered onto the dry erase board as he turned back to the glee club.

"Love triangles are a staple in many forms of art," he began, "television, literature, theatre, film, and music. Some consider them cliché, but I like to see them as a means of exploring how complex love really is."

The entire club shifted uncomfortably, he had to pick giant elephants in the room as an assignment.

"I also believe confronting the situation head-on is a way for each member of the triangle to understand their own feelings," he continued, hoping that the kids were catching on. "It may make sense at times, but it can be cathartic to get the feelings out. Of course, since all of the triangles here are fixed," his inference was rather pointed, something the kids were not use to seeing from their teacher, "it can also be a means to explore your feelings toward the person you care about the most."

"So, is this one of those out of the hat deals?" Quinn finally piped up.

"No," Mr. Schue declared. "I've already picked out the pairings. Though, technically, they're not pairings."

He picked up a paper and began to read off the names:

"Rachel, you, Finn and Jack will be working together."

The trio exchanged looks, Rachel slightly confused about this situation, though Jack and Finn were well aware of what Mr. Schue was implying.

"Quinn, you, Sam and Mitchell."

Another big elephant in the room.

"Brittany, you, Santana and Dylan are working together."

Brittany nodded; blissfully unaware that Santana was glaring daggers at Dylan, who was trying his best not to look like he wanted to throw down with Miss Lopez.

"Okay, Mr. Schue," she said. "But, how are we gonna turn into triangles that are in love?"

Mr. Schue rubbed his forehead. It must have been his turn to give Brittany the incredulous look today.

"Artie?" he finally called out.

The sullen boy in the wheelchair looked up. "Yeah, Mr. Schue."

Best to get this over with.

"You're getting a chance to shine, buddy, you, Tina and Mike are working together."

If it wasn't already awkward, it most definitely awkward now.

"I guess, we're out?" Kurt asked.

"Actually, Kurt, I anticipated the limited possibilities, so I'm going to give everyone a chance at singing their favorite love triangle song if you're not assigned to work with anyone. Sound fair?"

Kurt pursed his lips, turning to Puck and Mercedes, who seemed indifferent to the assignment.

"I'd say yes," he answered. "I have, fortunately, avoided such issues."

"Translation," Puck spoke up, "not gettin' any."

"Lay off my boy, Puckerman," Mercedes fired back on Kurt's behalf.

"At least I haven't been anyone's bitch," Kurt added.

"Oh, that's low one, Hummel," Puck said.

"Hey, let's keep it family-friendly," Mr. Schue said. "You guys have got your assignment. I can't wait to see them."

And, with that, he sent them off, hoping that this would be the catharsis needed to keep any of the volatile situations amongst the couples and their plus ones before something really bad happened.

**0000000000**

And so, New Directions went to the edge and back, pulling out some of their most impressive performances Mr. Schue had ever seen from them since the glee club began.

There was Finn, Rachel and Jack's passionate performance of _A Step Too Far_ from **Aida**, while Sam, Quinn and Mitchell took Mary McGregor's _Torn Between Two Lovers_ to a new level at the while he gain a new appreciation for Katy Perry after watching Santana, Brittany and Dylan power through _Thinking of You_.

Even Kurt, Puck and Mercedes got in on the act, the three of them creating a mash up of _The Girl is Mine_ and _The Boy is Mine_, which Will had not seen coming but was thoroughly impressed as well as entertained.

The lesson was scheduled to come to an end this Friday when Artie, Tina and Mike unveiled their song for the entire club. He was sure that they could top everyone who had come before them.

Though, at times, it shamed him to relegate those three to the background, he always enjoyed when they performed. Maybe this year at Sectionals, he could make room to give Artie and Tina a solo, find Mike something to do with the group's choreography. Maybe this was a genuine new beginning in the semi-new school year.

**0000000000**

While everyone else was finding catharsis in their performances, Arthur Andrew Abrams was preparing for his magnum opus, the performance to end all performances. He had convinced Tina and Mike to perform _Make Me Happy_ from the musical, **The Wild Party**. It was a sad, powerhouse number that brought the show's love triangle to a shocking and violent end.

To be honest, he hadn't thought that Mr. Schue would even agree to use such a number, but it was much easier to finesses him than Artie had originally thought it would be. It just made everything so much easier.

Artie had spent the better part of the summer and the first couple of months of the new school year watching Mike and Tina bask in the glory of their relationship. Never once had anyone asked him how _**he**_ felt in the situation.

Nope, no luck for Artie. Just the "how cutes" whenever they heard the story or "obvious, really" from the more idiotic folks in the school or "congratulations" from their friends. Hell, even Jack did a Fusion Dance, forgetting that they were Chinese, not Japanese.

That would wall change after this performance. He was going to make them see how much they hurt him, just like the sad clown, Burrs. The song was perfect, the moment was perfect, he had to remember to thank Mr. Schue when it was all over.

**0000000000**

The day of the performance, the members of New Directions gathered with their teacher to watch the final performance. To say a couple members of the group were reticent would be something of an understatement.

"Mr. Schuester, I have to ask," Rachel pondered aloud – much to the chagrin of her teammates. "Do you think such a number is really in good taste?"

Jack concurred – not that anyone was shocked by that – turning the director "I'm gonna have to agree with Rachel. With the rash of school shootings that have been going on, I can't help but think this number is a bad idea."

"I get it, you two," Mr. Schue replied. "I have my reservations, but I gave you guys the option of any song and I have to keep my word."

Mr. Schue turned to the stage, praying that he had made the right call.

The curtain went up and, with it, the spotlight. Mike and Tina were lying a cot, clearly in a staged intimate situation. Artie rolled onto the stage, drawing a pistol in hand, as Burrs would have in the show, and fired it into the air.

Mike, who had grown up hunting with his father and older brother, knew the sound of a live round when he heard it. He looked over at Tina, wordlessly telling her that they could be in trouble.

_"Now let's see," _Artie spun on the wheels of his chair, smiling wickedly,_ "We've got one" _he aimed the gun at Tina,_ "We've got two," _then to Mike,_ "We've got – Ooh," _his smile turned into a mad smirk,_ "three." _He held the gun under his chin._ "One!" _Back to Tina._ "Too!" _Back to Mike_. "Many!" _Back to himself._ "For me. Who's it gonna be?"_

Mike took a step forward.

"_Take one step!" _Artie aimed it at Mike again, taunting him in an almost demonic tone._ "Go on, make one move! Show your love, you've got a chance to prove it." _

Mike took yet another step, Artie pulling the hammer back.

_ "Knock me out!" _he cried, leveling a glare at Tina,_ "Come on, jump right in, brother," _he looked back at Mike,_ "lose or win, you're gonna make me happy."_

Artie turned the weapon on Tina, who cringed.

_"Break my heart!" _he screamed at her,_ "Go on; tell me lies. Big surprise, look how you emphasize it." _

Artie slipped his finger onto the trigger, his intent clear.

_ "Call my bluff!" _he thundered._ "Come on, make me choose, sugar, win or lose, you're gonna make happy."_

The chair seemed to move on its own, closing in on the Asian duo.

_ "In my hands, your future was golden," _Artie showed off the pistol in his hand, as if to assert hiscontrol,_ "now it's what I hold in my palm. In my hands, you made a good living," _Artie shouted out Tina before letting out a sleazy,_ "giving me the quiet and calm."_

He aimed it back at the two, continuing his diatribe.

_ "In my hands, you promised forever, but I see you're dropping the ball. In my hands, you fly or you fall!"_

Mike stepped toward Artie, getting the gun off of Tina. _"Burrs, you dog…" _he screamed.

_ "Shut your hole!" _Artie commanded, his chair practically moving on it's own.

_"You don't know this girl," _Mike insisted.

_"Do tell…" _Artie inquired, his smirk shining off the stage lights.

_"Play her game," _Mike declared,_ "you gotta wake up early!" _

Hate in his eyes, Artie pushed toward the Asian dancer. _"Don't push me, don't push me."_

_"Drop that gun," _Mike pleaded.

_"Oh, right…" _Artie's sarcastic retort before he turned the gun back on Tina.

Mike waved his arms toward his own chest, as if asking Artie to aim the weapon at him. _"Come on, take it slow." _

_"I'm growing weary," _Artie yawned, his finger back on the trigger.

_"Let her go," Mike stated. _

_**"And that doesn't make me happy," **_Artie declared as Mike sang in counterpoint,_** "And you're gonna make me happy." **_

Tina finally spoke up, practically begging Artie, _"Burrs, my sweet…"_

_ "Queenie, mine…" _Artie rasped.

_"What a long, hot night!" _Tina exclaimed, dropping to her knees.

_"Sweet as wine." _

_ "What are you doing?" _Mike questioned, horrified at what was unfolding in front of him.

_"Let's not fight." _

_"I want you, I need you." _

_"No need to get excited." _

_"Love! Love! Love! Love!"_

_"Are you crazy?_

_"Here I come!" _Tina started crawling toward her ex.

_"Let me love you…" _Artie sang.

_"Go on, let me in." _

_"Don't be stupid," _Mike argued.

_"Burrs, you win!" _Tina reached Artie, who grabbed her hair, yanking her up with surprising strength.

**"You're gonna make me…" **Tina sang in counterpoint.

Mike followed suite, **"You're gonna make me…"**

**"You're here to make me…" **Artie snarled.

_** "Happy!"**_ the triangle declared together.

Artie shoved Tina to the floor, aiming his gun at the Asian couple.

_**"In my hands, the future is crying, rising high or dying in vain. In my hands, salvation is nearing, steering me from permanent pain."**_

Mike pulled Tina to her feet as Artie moved in closer.

_**"With my hands, I'm asking a question, but I know the answer too well. In my hands: Heaven or Hell!" **_

They sustained that final note before Artie seemed to be overcome by the madness eating away at his reason.

_"Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be?"_ Artie screamed, switching the gun's direction at Tina, Mike and himself, his voice growing scratchier and more desperate as he pressed the issue._ "Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be? Who's it gonna be?" _

He finally rested the gun back on Tina.

_"He says he'll die for you, well, now don't you wanna know? Don't you wanna know?" _Artie was laughing now as he asked her this._ "Would he really die for you or is that just the after-dinner show?"_

He aimed the weapon at himself, quickly wiping it back at Mike as he began to move toward him.

_ "We've got a situation," _Artie cried,_ "shit or get off the pot." _He looked back at Tina._ "So, what do you say," _he asked Mike,_ "you wanna give her away? Or do you wanna get on our knees?"_

_ "Stay calm," _Tina said to Artie, who countered with a bile-filled,_ "Time is running out…" _

_ "Stay cool," _she directed to Mike, who could only say,_ "You crazy fool…" _

_"Scream and shout…" _Artie declared before sing in unison with Tina and Mike. **"Nobody cares about you!"**

_ "Burrs…" _Tina cried, her voice joining with Artie and Mike's, **"Queenie cares about you!"**

_ "You think she," _Mike jumped in to the fray with Artie and Tina, firing off a verbal round at Artie, **"cares about you?!"**

_"Burrsie," _Tina sang, trying to get the attention of the two men.

_"Life is shot," _the wheelchair-bound baritone declared.

_ "Don't do it,"_ the Asian dancer sang.

Artie circled them, his eyes never leaving them, _"Whether you're here or not!" _

_"Burrsie!" _Still, the Chinese-American diva could not get him to hear her.

_"Don't do it!" _

_"Gone to pot," _Artie snarled.

_"Burrsie!" _Again, Mike and Artie drowned her out.

_"Don't do it!"_

_"May you rot…" _

_"Burrsie! _

_"No! No! No! No!" _

_"Burning hot…"_

_"Burrsie, Burrsie, Burrsie –" _Tina screamed.

_"No, no, no, NO!"_

_"Burrsie!" _Tina finally got their attention.

_"What?!" _Artie's primal scream took everyone by surprise as he glared at the crying diva.

_"Please, make me laugh," _she pleaded. _"Please, make me smile." _At this point, Tina was in tears, she had to end this before someone got hurt._ "Please, stop this song and dance for a while…"_

Artie pulled back the hammer of the gun as she reached out to him.

_ "Don't make me hurt," _Tina begged,_ "don't make me cry…"_

"_Don't make me cry…" _Artie muttered, barely noticing that Mike was getting ready to pounce.

Tina knelt down in front of her ex. _"Don't make me have to do or die._

_"How many girls have let me down?" _he asked.

_"Shhh, Burrsie, Easy…" _Tina sang gently, looking to Mike, who was almost in position.

_"How many girls would love a clown?" _Artie sang.

_"From now until forever you can be the life of the party," _Tina declared optimistically.

_"Maybe I can be the king of the hill?" _he added, a smile forming on his face. _"How I want to be there, running the show," _Tina stood up, clapping her hands, as if encouraging him,_ "until it's time to go or till it's time to –"_

Artie never got a chance to finish the sentence as Mike finally made his move, diving at his former friend, knocking the chair and it's occupant to the ground, but not forcing the gun out of Artie's hand.

The wheelchair-bound baritone struggled against the stronger Asian teen, Tina scrambling back as she watched in horror, unable to alert her friends to the true event taking place on the stage.

This scream stayed in her until a gunshot rang out as Mike rolled off of Artie, his shirt stained in the younger boy's blood, the smoking gun now on the ground.

Everyone went silent at this point, unsure if they should be uncomfortable at the scene that had just played – Cause, if those three were acting, it the best acting they had seen in their lives – or applaud such a powerful display of emotion and catharsis or, finally, mentally make peace with what had really happened on stage and react accordingly.

"Mr. Schue," Kurt finally said, breaking the chilling silence, "Artie isn't moving."

"And that blood doesn't look like stage blood," Rachel added as Jack and Finn both placed a protective arm over her.

"That's gunpowder," Jack said, recognizing the familiar scent. "And those were too loud to be blanks."

"Artie?" Mr. Schue called out to the stage, getting no answer. "Artie?"

Still nothing. Everyone was too shocked to move, Brittany pressing her face against Santana's shoulder, Dylan rubbing her shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort her while Quinn felt Sam and Mitchell grab her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"Artie?" Mr. Schue reached for his cell phone. "Guys, go back to the choir room."

The kids, for once, were obedient, each one turning back to look at their teacher as he moved toward the stage, the phone shaking in his hands. They had to walk out as Tina threw her arms around Mr. Schue, who was rubbing her back soothingly all the while trying to comfort the shaking Mike.

**0000000000**

**A/N: This was one of the hardest one-shots to write and I think it is one of the best I've ever done.**


	10. I've Been

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot to this story and my OCs. The rest all belongs to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, the various songwriters, and to the writers of any joke that may not be mine.**

**0000000000**

**Setting: Brittana Next to Normal-verse **

**0000000000**

"I know this a lot to process," Dr. Harmon said, putting his hand on Santana's shoulder. "Tell me you'll think about it."

The blonde doctor turned on his heel and left Santana alone. She rubbed her forehead, he wanted her to sign the papers to subject Brittany to electroconvulsive therapy. They had gone nearly 20 years without having to resort to this. Not even the first time she…

Would it work? Dr. Harmon seemed confident, but he always looked confident when it came to his work. One of the reasons they had hired him. But, now…Now he was going to try and shock Brittany back to sanity…back to her.

Santana paced the floor of the emergency room. She didn't see the sense of sitting, sitting just made her nervous. Then again, so did the pacing. She knew she should've never quit smoking…That really took the edge off of everything. Well, except for Britt's disapproving looks whenever she'd try to light one.

So, she could scratch that. Didn't want Brittany to smell smoke on her breath if she saw…No, when she saw her again. They had found her in time, she was going to be fine. They were gonna put her back on her medication and everything would be fine.

She had to keep thinking that way. If she stopped, she would start to think of the worst case scenarios and then she was would be strapped to one of the beds at Belleview. Nate wouldn't be able to deal with that. Not that he really dealt with anything. Not that she really did either.

No, she couldn't think like that again. Brittany needed her right now.

'But, don't you need someone?' that lingering voice asked the middle-aged Latina.

Santana closed her eyes, taking a seat on the less than comfortable stool, her face buried in her hands. She had to stay calm, this had happened before and everything had worked out. It had to this time, it had too.

_"Standing in this room, well, I wonder what comes now. I know I have to help her, but hell if I know how."_ She rested her head back against the wall. _"And all the times that I've been told the way her illness goes. The truth of it is no one really knows."_

Santana stood up and began pacing again.

_ "And every day this act we act gets more and more absurd," _she confessed to that lingering voice._ "And all my fears just sit inside me, screaming to be heard. I know they won't, though, not a single word."_

She kept her eyes open. Every time she closed them, she saw Britt on the floor, her wrists covered in blood.

"_I was here at her side when she called, when she cried. How could she leave me on my own?" _

Brittany said she'd never leave her, she tried to break her promise.

_"Will it work, this cure? There's no way to be sure."_

Santana moved down the hallway, looking into the closed door of her wife's room. Brittany looked years older, paler somehow. She didn't look like the same woman she knew and loved.

_"But, I'm weary to the bone," _she moved her head away from the scene,_ "and whenever she goes flying I keep my feet right on the ground." _

Santana looked down at the papers, a cold feeling running up her neck.

_ "Oh, now, I need a lift and there's no one around," _she finally admitted.

Santana felt the cold getting closer to her

_**"Hey!" **_she cried.

A voice called out to Santana, a feminine voice that drove Brittany to this, _**"Hey!"**_

_**"Ohhh!" **_the two girls, one alive and one a ghost, cried out together._** "Ahhh oooh…No!"**_

Santana turned around, the ghost disappearing from the hallway.

_"And I've never had to face the world without her at my side," _she declared with conviction._ "Now, I'm strolling right beside her as the black hole opens wide. Mine is just a slower suicide."_

That's what it was. Brittany could end her own pain in a matter of seconds, she…she wouldn't end hers. That would take years. Santana, herself, didn't have it in her to end it like that. She had to keep that from happening…for Nate…for Britt…she needed her so much.

_"I've been here for the show," _Santana said,_ every high, every low. But it's the worst we've ever known." _

Santana looked down at the papers, reaching for the pen Dr. Harmon gave her.

"_She's been hurt and how? But, I can't give up now."_

She placed her signature on the paper.

_"'Cause I've never been alone." _

Now, all she had to do was convince Brittany that this was the right thing to do.

"_I could never be alone."_

It was the only way to keep her…to not be alone.

**0000000000**

**A/N: At long last, I updated something. I hope everyone enjoyed this one…But, since it's **_**Next to Normal**_**, enjoyment might be the wrong word. I hope everyone liked this one. **

**I hope to have a new chapter of **_**See It My Way**_** up soon. Not gonna make any promises but I want to finish it before June so that I can feel like I've accomplished something. **

**Also, you may have noticed that I altered the gender of which child lived and what child died in my Brittana**_** Next to Normal**_** universe. Santana and Brittany had a daughter (Gabriella) that died and then they had a son (Nathan). I know they had a daughter in **_**So, Anyway**_**…but I felt the need to change some things around. **

**Signed  
****Soulless Warlock **


	11. Hang the Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, that honor goes to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, and Brad Falchuk, nor do I own any of the songs featured in this story, that goes to their writers, record companies, and artists.**

**00000000**

**Setting: After Sectionals in Hold On to Sixteen**

******00000000**

Jack Harmon and Rachel Berry surveyed the empty halls of McKinley, basking in the glow of their recent Sectionals victory.

"Won't I get in trouble for being here?" Rachel still hadn't forgotten about her weeklong suspension.

"Who cares?" Jack's answer was, as expected, flippant. "We just won Sectionals and we're a lock to win Regionals. Especially with the two of us in the lead."

"I still don't want to hurt our chances."

"If Figgins says anything, I'll just pay him off."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You think money solves everything, don't you?"

Jack laughed. "Not everything."

He looked back at the office of Shelby Corcoran, now conspicuously empty, as it would remain in the days to come.

"Most things, but not everything."

"I don't even want to delve into how twisted that can sound to people who don't know you?" Rachel took a breath. "So, why are we here?"

"We are indulging in one of my favorite hobbies whenever I win."

He forced open the door to the choir room.

"I like to soak in the atmosphere of the victory spot," he explained. "Call it a New Age way of marking my territory."

"That is gross," Rachel bluntly stated.

"Maybe not the best analogy," Jack shrugged, "but…Promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to say."

"I promise."

"For sure?"

"For sure."

"I like McKinley at night; whenever it's quiet. Gives me a chance to think, to really appreciate what's going on in my life."

Rachel tilted her head, smiling at her friend's introspective nature. "And, aside from winning Sectionals, what else is going on in your life?"

Jack thought for a moment before saying, "Besides having two awesome best friends and, don't tell anyone I said this, my future stepbrother is…okay."

"So, you're getting used to the idea of Puck being a part of your family?"

"Little by little, Mein Fraulein, little by little."

The two friends walked down the hall, unaware that they were being followed by two figures that were cloaked in the shadows.

**00000000**

Jack set up an air mattress in front of the piano in the choir room. He loved these moment when the school was empty. During the summer, he used to hide out in the auditorium when his father's wedding plans got to be too much. Not that he would ever tell the older man that, he deserve happiness and Jack didn't want to get in the way of it.

It was one of the few times in his life he was selfless and, after the little debacle of the summer, he owed his dad that much.

It was an egregious breach of protocol for him to not perform his early morning rituals, but he was also fond of breaking away once and a while. However, he wondered where Rachel was hiding.

He stretched out on the mattress, knowing his friend would join him when she was tired. Best to get his rest as he would need to get himself and Rachel out of the school before the detention crowd came in for their weekly punishments.

**00000000**

Rachel was walking around the auditorium's darkened stage, taking in the sight. Jack was right; it did give her a sense of perspective. She was sure things were working out for the best. She and her fathers were closer than ever, her relationship with Finn was as close to perfect as a relationship could realistically get, Jack and Kurt were her best friends, and her glee club was reunited.

There was only one thing that could make the situation practically perfect in every way. But, Ms. Berry wasn't no naïve to believe it would happen anytime soon. Shelby was leaving…again.

It was the typical song and dance that the two had established over the years. She tried to not let herself be pulled in, but the allure of what could've been always dangled in front of her face, taunting cruelly as she struggled to move forward.

Rachel sat down at the piano, closing her eyes, thinking about one of her favorite books. The line that always stayed with her: "It does not do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live".

Somewhat cynical in some regards, but she liked the idea behind it. Don't let yourself live in the past because it's the past for a reason.

She rested her head against the piano and took a deep breath. Jack was probably expecting her back in the choir room, but she really should get her rest. Jack would be adamant about avoiding the detention set when they came rolling in the following day.

**00000000**

Jack was fast asleep in the room, turned on his stomach, as if trying to drown out the odd sounds that would move through the school at night. This was one of the few places that Jack wore earplugs when he slept. Maybe that was why he stayed asleep when the door slowly creaked open and a figure walked into the room.

April Rhodes had not seen Jack in over six months. She knew it was her fault that he had pulled away from her.

He rolled over, causing April to step back, unsure if she should walk away from the scene. He had seemed so happy on the stage tonight, the perfect leading man, maybe even the right man for the original production of her show.

She reached her hand out to her sleeping son, but pulled back, remembering how easily he could wake up and that he was paranoid when someone jostled him out of his sleep.

**00000000**

Rachel had fallen asleep on the stool; she was just small enough to make herself comfortable, and that is how Shelby found her when she walked onto the stage. The girl that she had handed to Hiram and LeRoy Berry so long ago looked so much like her it was almost frightening.

She knew it would be madness to ask for another chance to, at the very least, be Rachel's friend. Still, she couldn't help but wonder what could've been.

The older woman had always castigated herself when she thought like that. It was one of those things she had been cautioned about; the moment that a person wonders about what could've been they would start to look at everything they did and see the mistakes and not the successes. Life could only be understood backwards but had to be lived forward.

Shelby was pulled out of her reverie as Rachel's sleeping form rolled toward the edge of the stool, causing Shelby to react and catch her. Shelby felt Rachel's head press against her hand and she had to bite her lip, she was wondering what Rachel would've been like if she had been around.

Maybe she would've been a part of Vocal Adrenaline, maybe she would've been well-liked amongst her peers, maybe…there were so many maybes' that person would go mad if they analyzed all of them.

She gently brushed the hair out of Rachel's eyes and set her on the stool again, smiling at her daughter.

**00000000**

The two erstwhile mothers could hear the music in the air as they stepped away from their sleeping children. They each took a breath allowing them to step into the magical musical performance that seemed to have a hold on McKinley or their lives.

_ "If our lives were a movie," _April started to sing, smiling at the sleeping Jack_, "I'd know what to do; I'd write every scene with my heart." _

Shelby sang under her breath to Rachel, _"An RKO picture that stars me and you and this time I'd learn my part."_

_"I'd paint you some scenery," _April closed her eyes, remembering when she asked him to be in the original concept of _CrossRhodes_,_ "we'd sing and we'd dance from morning till late afternoon."_

Shelby, however, knew that telling Rachel her real feelings had hurt both of them, but she knew that she couldn't look back; she had Beth to worry about.

_ "And when that scene is done," _the brunette declared,_ "then I'd take down the sun and for you, darling," _she looked at Rachel, sighing,_ "I'll hang the moon."_

The two older women sat back down again, as Shelby continued to explain herself to Rachel, _"We'd wake up to sunshine, like lights on a set, you'd reach out and there'd be my hand."_

_"All day, there'd be music," _April sang, dreaming of what could've been,_ "a perfect duet that flows from the white baby grand."_

Their voices blended together as they sang in the darkened room to the sleeping teens, _**"At night, when you're frightened," **_they guaranteed,_** "I'll play you to sleep that melody from Claire De Lune," **_before they added,_** "and to fill up the sky, past the clouds I would fly and for you, darling, I'll hang the moon."**_

_"Hang the moon forever," _April sang, her past still behind her,_ "so you'd never fear the darkness, the darkness I know." _

_"Moon," _Shelby lilted, brushing Rachel's hair again,_ "protect my Rachel, so that she'll never be alone…"_

_ "Never alone," _April sang.

Shelby took a breath and continued to speak to the sleeping Rachel, _"If our lives were a movie then you'd be the star 'cause now I know the role I should play." _

_"To applaud all you do…"_ April stated.

_"All the things that you are…" _Shelby added.

_"And just be there on opening day," _April concluded.

_"I know in the past," _Shelby vocalized, her breath hitching on her,_ "that the lines were all wrong and the music was never in tune." _

_ "But, the wish that I make is for just one more take," _April lilted,_ "because then, darling," _she wiped her eyes,_ "I'll hang the moon."_

_**"I'll hang the moon above you so you never fear the darkness," **_the mothers sang to their children as much as to themselves,_** "the darkness of night. Then you'll know I love you each time that you feel a light."**_

"_Feel the light…" _April concluded.

April's eyes opened as she remembered Jack screaming he never wanted to see again before he stormed out of the theatre.

_ "If our lives were a movie," _she promised,_ "then I'd cut away all the moments when I wasn't there."_

Shelby, meanwhile, remembered when Rachel approached her to ask for help on her Lady Gaga costume.

_ "The scenes that are happy are all that will stay," _she crooned,_ "the rest will dissolve into air."_

The blonde and the brunette stood up one final time and moved toward the exits.

_**"As the final reel ends," **_they took one last look,_** "we might both shed a tear…"**_

_"For the ending is coming up soon!" _April sang.

April exited the room as she sang with Shelby, _**"But, when the screen fades to black," **_and she disappeared as Jack opened his eyes,_** "we can smile and look back…"**_

Shelby stood at the edge of the green room, watching Rachel stir awake.

_"And for you, darling, I'll hang the moon," _she sang before disappearing.

**00000000**

Rachel, somehow, found her way back to the music room where she found Jack, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. She flopped on the air mattress next to him, curling around his arm.

"I have to know something," he said, "did you hear April and Shelby tonight or am I finally going insane?"

Rachel made a non-committal sound that gave him all he needed to know.

"Okay," he said, "let's just sleep."

And the two friends drifted back to sleep, perhaps knowledgeable of what had just happened and the promises given to them by the two women they both loved and hated the most.

**00000000**

**A/N: I finally finished one and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I think it accomplished what I wanted it to accomplish, but it's lacking a certain emotional kick that this song is supposed to have. So, while I love the song and the relationships in this chapter, I'm not sure if this one is my favorite or one of my best.**

**However, now I can do something else, since the last four chapters have focused on angst and dark subject matter, I'm gonna liven things up with some comedy songs.**

**Until next time,**  
**Soulless Warlock**


End file.
